


Sleep tight, Little One.

by SunshineBoy_Felix



Series: Stray Kids Little Stories~💖✨ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby space, Bang Chan is Whipped, But only a little, Caregivers, Caretakers - Freeform, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Did I tage too much?, Fluff, Headspace, I think that's it - Freeform, LMAO, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Seungmin is mentioned in this, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft af, Soft and Fluffy, Sweet Bang Chan, Sweet Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sweet Lee Minho | Lee Know, They're just soft for felix tbh, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bottles, enjoy my creation, i've been waiting to use that tag, it's up to you how you want to see their relationship, literally just pure fluff, minho and chan, or his sweater is, you're welcome to comment if I miss some tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBoy_Felix/pseuds/SunshineBoy_Felix
Summary: Felix doesn't want to go to sleep without both of his caregivers.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids Little Stories~💖✨ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040010
Comments: 16
Kudos: 154





	Sleep tight, Little One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! Welcome back to another one of my stories. This is my first time ever writing a little space fanfiction, so please don't be to harsh on me!
> 
> I'm sorry for being inactive for a few months, I had planned to post some more, but life got in the way and I couldn't make it work..
> 
> Uhm...So I just wanted to clear some things out before you start reading.
> 
> This is a story about non-sexual age regression. Not ageplay. I know I tagged it Age Play, but AO3 wouldn't allow me to tag differently. But if you're uncomfortable with it, then I suggest you do not read this story!!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!!

“Shh, baby, shhh… Go to sleep, please.”

Felix whined, sucking on his pacifier grumpily. 

Minho sighed deeply. He had been trying to get the little to sleep for a while now. He had changed his diaper, given him a warm bottle of milk. Hell, he even gave him a bubble bath to get him sleepy. But nothing had worked. It was obvious the little was exhausted, Minho just didn’t know what caused the stubbornness.

“Da!” 

Minho looked at the little laying on his shoulder and his eyes widened in realization. The little wanted his Dada to go to sleep with him too. Even though all of Stray Kids took care of the little while in headspace, the little typically graviated towards Minho and Chan. They were also the only ones with nicknames. Minho being Papa and Chan Dada or Daddy (depending on how young he regressed). And right now it seemed like Felix wanted them both to cuddle with this time around. 

Minho started bouncing the freckled boy softly in his arms, patting his padded bum. “Aww, baby, I know. You want dada, right, Buttercup?”

Felix sniffed sadly as tears started to form in his eyes, bottom lip starting to wobble. He started crying softly and tucked his head into his caregiver’s neck. Sobs shaking his body.

Minho made small cooing noises at the little, starting to walk around their room. 

“Don’t cry, Beautiful. It’s okay, you’re okay. Dada will be home soon.” He reassured the distressed little. He continued to comfort the little with soft spoken words, and light caresses. He tried giving him his stuffie, a bunny security blanket named Lily, the little accepted the stuffie, holding it tight against his chest as his sobs started to die down into small sniffles. Minho sat down on the older aussie’s bed with Felix straddling his lap. He gently tucked the younger's head into his chest, carding his fingers through the soft locks. 

The room was silent and the only things that could be heard were their breathing and the small suckling noises Felix made. 

They had been sitting on the bed for a while before the door opened. Minho looked up, expecting one of the members that were still home, but instead of seeing them, he saw Chan standing in the door with a fond look on his face. Minho smiled at him, looking down at the little in his arms, he was out like a light. The second oldest chuckled silently in fondness. The little one must’ve tired himself out completely.

He motioned for Chan to come and sit beside them. The oldest in the room came over and sat beside them, putting a large hand on his sunshine’s back, rubbing it softly. 

“He really wanted you.” Minho informed the older, “He wouldn't go to sleep."

Chan frowned in worry but Minho was quick to reassure him, " But he's okay now, he was just a little fussy! Poor baby, just wanted his Dada." He added with a teasing smirk.

Chan blushed at the nickname and looked at the little with a loving gaze. He looked at the other and Minho knew exactly what he wanted. 

He carefully lifted the little into the older's arms. Taking care not to wake him. Chan took him into his arms, cradling him like a baby. But despite their gentleness, the little still woke up. The youngest looked at the man holding him in sleepy confusion until he realized who it was. His eyes widened and a big, bright smile broke out on his face. “Da! D-Dada~” Felix cooed at his caregiver, wiggling happily in Chan’s lap. 

The two caregivers smiled at his cuteness. Chan leaned down and kissed his nose, smiling when he got an adorable giggle in response. He rubbed their noses together, smiling all the while. He grabbed the small bunny resting beside them and started attacking the little’s face with bunny kisses. Felix was soon a mess of giggles, trying to get away from the attack of affection. 

Beside them Minho smiled so much it nearly hurt. His heart was full of love for the two boys in front of him. 

-

“I think it’s time to go to sleep, yeah?” Minho said quietly after a while. Chan nodded, standing up with Felix nestled in his arms. Felix whined a little, quickly settling down when Chan began to rock him gently. The two caregivers made a quick work of getting themselves into pajamas, before changing the little one. 

Chan and Minho both knew how much Felix hated being changed, but it had to be done. Minho gave him his bunny and started playing peek-a-boo with the little, while Chan started to quickly change the little into a dry diaper. After successfully changing him, they tried to put him in some soft, grey sweatpants and a sweater that probably belonged to Seungmin, but he started to get fussy, wiggling around. They decided to let it slide, letting him sleep in just a sweater and a diaper. 

They settled in bed together with Felix laying on Chan’s chest, small hands curled into soft fists. Chan circled one of his arms around Felix and the other around Minho. The oldest dancer caressed the little’s face and gently held his hand, rubbing it softly. 

“Wuv u, dada. Wuv u, Papa.” The freckled boy laying on the leader’s chest said sleepily, words slightly muffled by the pacifier in his mouth.

“Love you too, Little one. Sleep well.” Chan kissed Felix on the forehead, before giving Minho a kiss on the cheek too, “Goodnight.”.

Minho gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Goodnight,” He turned to Felix, “And goodnight to you, you little troublemaker.” He tickled the younger a little in the side, pulling a tired smile from behind the little’s pacifier. 

Minho stroked his hair softly, urging the little to fall asleep once again. His eyes slipped closed in spite of himself. Chan starting humming and rubbing his back to push him the rest of the way into dreamland. 

Felix soon fell asleep to the gentle vibrations and caresses, his caregivers following not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little creation!! Kudos and comments are much welcome!!
> 
> If you notice some mistakes, please do leave a comment so I can fix it. I'm trying to improve my writing!
> 
> If you have any requests you can leave a comment, I can't promise it'll be written right away, but it will at some point!!
> 
> Have a great day and stay safe!!!
> 
> ~ Sunshine✨


End file.
